


She Saves Him

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, happy birthday Chiaki~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Chiaki's class holds an after school picnic, and she invites Hajime along.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	She Saves Him

She had started asking him to play games with her because he’d seemed lonely, and he was handsome, too. His Reserve Course uniform was clean and tidy and he seemed to be ahead on all his studies, but she had sensed a sadness about him, seen it in his eyes. She wasn’t sure why, but she was determined to make sure he felt like he fit in somewhere. She’d like it if it was with her. 

So he started bringing his own Game Girl Advance. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn’t. She thought that he liked it better when they talked, so she made more of an effort than she usually would.

“Sonia is organizing a picnic for my class,” Chiaki announced to him one day, not looking up from her game. “I think you should come.”

Hajime was quiet next to her and she thought maybe he hadn’t heard her. She was about to repeat herself when he finally said “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Chiaki. Thank you though.”

She scuffed her toes against the concrete, feeling helpless at his response for some reason. She really wanted him to come with her. “Well, it would be- more for me, I think. I don’t get along with my class too well.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“How do you… Not get along with your class? You’re pretty personable.”

She lifted a shoulder. “With you, yes, I guess so. But it’s harder to talk to them.”

“The one good thing about being a bland Reserve Course student.”

She snapped her head up from her game. “Please don’t say things like that. I don’t think you’re bland at all. You’re my best friend, I think.”

She winced at her own words. It would be nice if she could say something that she meant without accidentally undermining herself. He looked up from his game as well, watching her carefully.

“You really want me to go to this thing?”

“I’d like to hang out with you,” she said, “And maybe it would be easier to talk to my classmates if you were with me. You know?”

“I think so… I guess you’re the class rep, so you have to go either way, huh?”

“Yes, I do. Or, I should. It would look bad if I didn’t attend a class event like that, even though the school isn’t organizing it.”

Hajime broke eye contact with her, staring up at the sky. He seemed to be considering it pretty seriously. After a few moments, he looked back at her and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll go with you. When it it?”

She beamed up at him. “It’s on Saturday!”

****

Saturday came and Chiaki went all the way to the Reserve Course dorms to get Hajime, just so he couldn’t chicken out. To her surprise, he was already dressed casually for the event and ready to come with her when she got there. 

“You look surprised,” he laughed, closing the door to his dorm room behind him.

“I sort of thought you would back out,” She admitted. “I’m glad you didn’t, though.”

He blinked, noting that she said it without adding ‘I think’ or something else to negate her own feelings. 

“Yeah? Me too.”

Chiaki chatted nervously to him, a little bit of a spring in her step as they walked along. A very foolish part of her wanted to grab his hand so they could walk that way together, but she stopped herself. Besides, Hajime probably didn’t think of her that way. She could think of plenty of pretty girls he’d probably want to spend time with.

There was a wide open park where Sonia had decided to have their picnic, and Hajime and Chiaki were the last ones to arrive. The class had spread blankets out over the grass and were all sharing in the food that Sonia had prepared. Chiaki smiled a little.

“That does look kind of nice,” Hajime said.

“Yeah, it does.” 

He surprised her then, by actually taking her hand in his. He smiled at her when she looked up at him, shock written on her face.

“I’m a little nervous,” he said softly.

“That’s okay. They’re nice!”

He laughs a little, and it  _ sounds  _ nervous. “Yeah. I hope so.”

Chiaki introduced him to her classmates, and aside from Ibuki giving him a very exuberant hug, Hajime got along well with everyone. Fuyuhiko and Souda took to him right away, which Chiaki could tell Hajime appreciated, even if he wasn’t one hundred percent sure what to think of it.

They all sat down to eat, and Chiaki noticed that Hajime was a little nervous, but she was still really happy that he’d come along. She planned on telling him that, too. Maybe later though. If she told him now, he’d just get all embarrassed.

“So, Hajime?” Sonia asked Chiaki later, when everyone had sort of split off to hang out in smaller groups. Chiaki looked down at her hands, feeling strange not holding her game. 

“What about him?” She asked.

Sonia laughed, a pleasant sound that was light and tinkling. “You like him, don’t you? Don’t deny it! I can tell.”

Chiaki found herself twiddling her thumbs, just to do something with them. “Well, um. We hang out a lot, and play games together. It’s fun hanging out with him.”

“Chiaki, you can be honest with me.”

Chiaki bit her lip. “I like him a little. I don’t wanna scare him though. I’d be a bad girlfriend, I think.”

Sonia frowned. “Chiaki, I don’t think you give yourself enough credit! Any guy would be lucky to date you, and Hajime keeps looking over here.”

Chiaki glanced up, unable to help it, and made eye contact with Hajime, who was already looking at her. He smiled when their eyes met, and his cheeks turned a little pink. Chiaki felt her own cheeks heat up and smiled before looking away from him quickly. She  _ did  _ like Hajime, probably had since the moment she met him, but she didn’t want to say anything. She couldn’t ruin the friendship they had.

“He’s just looking over here because I brought him here, I’m the only one he knows well.”

“Yes, well. He’s just hanging out with Fuyuhiko and Souda. They’ve taken quite a liking to him, haven’t they?”

Chiaki laughed. “Yes.”

The sun started to set, and Sonia called an end to the gathering, saying she didn’t want anyone to catch cold, even though it wasn’t even cold outside. The others all helped pack up, and after lots of parting hugs the others left, leaving Chiaki and Hajme sitting under one of the trees in the park.

Hajime sighed, leaning his head back against the tree. “You know, I didn’t think that would be any fun. But it was. Thank you.”

Chiaki drew her knees up, not really feeling strong enough to look him in the eye after her conversation with Sonia. “I… I’m glad you came.”

“Mm. Me too. Your classmates aren’t how I thought they’d be.”

“How did you think they’d be?”

“I thought they’d… Look down on me. For not having a talent. But they’re kind of like you.”

“How am I?” She looked at him, without even meaning to. He looked down at her and smiled lightly.

“Kind. You think I’m interesting, even though I’m just-”

She shook her head, cutting him off. “You’re not ‘just’ anything.”  
He huffed out a laugh. “See, that’s what I mean. You never let me talk down on myself. I guess it still feels different when it comes from you.”

“Different?”

“I got asked to participate in this… Study. It was gonna change my life.”

“Oh.” She wasn’t sure where the change in topic had come from, but she also wanted to hear about it, so she didn’t question him.

“I… You, inviting me to this…  _ You,  _ really… Made me think twice about it. You always try to get me to accept myself the way I am.”

She scuffed her toes in the dirt. “I like you the way you are,” she murmured, tugging her sweater sleeves over her hands. 

“I like you.”

He said it differently. Like it was a fact. Like it meant something more than just ‘I like hanging out with you.’

She turned her head to face him again. “Huh?”

“I like you. I want to be somebody who can stand proudly by your side. And today kind of made me think that maybe I’m closer to that then I thought. So I’m telling you… I like you.”

He was blushing, but he still watched her anxiously, waiting for her response. Chiaki felt warmth crawl over her own cheeks, and she tilted her head to hide in his shoulder. “I like you too. I’d like you to be next to me.”

She felt him let out a breath that he’d apparently been holding. A comfortable silence stretched between them until he finally spoke again. “Cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you… Do you wanna go out, sometime, then?”

She reached for his hand, watching their fingers twine together. “Yeah.”


End file.
